


Living For Today

by panboi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panboi/pseuds/panboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Levi try to take their first chance to relax, but everything gets turned on its head when a Titan appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living For Today

**Author's Note:**

> Since our stories aren't get much attention on [tumblr](http://levijean-s.tumblr.com/post/133646499602/living-for-today-levi-x-jean), I've decided to repost them on here

> **Summary:** Jean and Levi try to take their first chance to relax, but everything gets turned on its head when a Titan appears.
> 
> **Written By:**  Em

Jean lifted his hand so that it would obscure the path of direct sunlight to his eyes.

“What are we doing here, Captain?” He asked, looking out at the city that rested at the bottom of the hill they had ascended. 

The sight would have- no- _should_ have been warming, with children running through the streets and people bustling through the market to retrieve their daily items. But the Titans destroyed that. Below him was a ghost town.

Everything seemed to be in a state of ruin, buildings were crushed and dried blood was plastered on any structure that remained upright. The scene would have been enough to bring him to his knees a few months ago, but he had seen too many people die since then to feel little more than disgust at the Titans’ cruel ways.

“I told you not to call me that,” Levi scowled, he hated his lover speaking to him with such formalities.

“Sorry,” a smile pulled at Jean’s mouth, an ever growing rarity. “It’s a habit.” Just the tiny twitch of his lips brought an annoying, yet welcome, flutter to Levi’s chest. “What are we doing here, _Levi_?”

“I decided that we need a break,” Levi answered.

“Without the team? ...or anyone else for that matter...” Jean trailed off as Levi’s intentions became clear. “So we’re on a small couple’s retreat, are we?”

Levi nodded as he sat himself down on the cool grass that would no doubt stain his white pants. He crossed his legs elegantly and patted the soft ground beside him.

Jean was quick to cooperate, the temptation of a bit of relaxation, with Levi no less, proved to be too tempting for him. The warm sun was a sharp contrast to the photosynthesizing plants that covered the ground.

He laid on his back, enjoying the calming effect that the scenery and Levi’s presence provided him with. Levi laid his hand on Jean’s, squeezing his palm lightly.

“I love you,” Levi whispered. The confession surprised Jean. They had been dating for months, but being in the Survey Corps kept them in constant peril. Always dancing with death was treacherous. One mis-step and you wouldn’t escape with your life.

“I love you too, Levi,” Jean smiled up at Levi’s smiling face with an equally giddy grin. Levi leaned down to kiss Jean to commemorate their admissions when a thunderous crash interrupted him.

Time seemed to move faster as they both jumped to their feet to find a fifteen meter class titan storming towards their base through the town, crushing the handful of structures that had managed to stay somewhat intact.

“You go warn the others!” Levi ordered. “I’ll fend off this asshole.” Jean nodded and raced to his comrades as Levi rushed into battle.

Stray branches reached out to greet Jean with their harsh thorns as he ran through the thickly wooded area that surrounded the base.

Jean emerged from the woods, his clothes torn to shreds and his exposed skin pumping out a steady stream of blood. He barged through the door, and called for everyone to prepare to fight, then ran back to the town to meet Levi.

Again, Jean burst out of the greenery and was now at the edge of town. He could hear the distant sounds of battle. He was positive that Levi was winning.

He continued to the fight, not slowing his pace so that at the very least he could cheer on his boyfriend. But when he turned the corner, he found that Levi wasn’t winning.

Levi was gasping on a small shack by the remnants of what must have used to be a home or small store. His shirt was torn and soaked through with crimson.

“ _Levi..._ ” Jean murmured in awe. _How could Levi be losing?_ Jean quickly regained his composure as the titan began swinging its fist down to hit the immobile Levi.

Jean swept Levi from the roof only seconds before the life-ending strike could hit him. He gingerly propped his commanding officer and partner up on some rubble from a neighboring home. Jean moved quickly while the titan was still confused and sliced at the Titan’s neck. With a solid push, the Titan began toppling to the floor.

Without another second to think, Jean rushed to Levi.

“Levi, what happened?” Jean was in a state of panic as Levi began to look paler.

“I rushed in without thinking...” Levi gasped for breath as he attempted to speak.

“That’s not like you,” Tears were beginning to form in Jean’s eyes as he spoke.

“I know...I guess I had a certain young man on my mind, heh-” Levi attempted to laugh, but was cut short by his own pain. Jean stayed silent as Levi squirmed from the discomfort caused by his injuries. _This is my fault._

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Jean breathed, his voice catching at the end of his apology.

Levi raised his hand to Jean’s cheek and wiped a tear away from his face with his thumb. “Jean, don’t apologize. These past few months have been the best of my life, you know?” Jean moved his stare from Levi’s wound to his eyes.

“I love you, Jean,” He repeated

“I love you too,” Jean held the hand that Levi had set on his cheek and gave a small, tearful smile. Levi returned his smile as his hand went limp in Jean’s.

A loud sob escaped Jean as Levi’s hand fell to the ground.

Jean was suddenly ripped from the world that he was in and found himself on his bunk-bed, the loud snoring of his comrades echoing through the room.

He could feel a tear slip down his cheek, as he sat up in his bed, almost hitting his head on the ceiling. _I have to see him, I need to make sure he’s okay._ Jean silently crept out of his bed and into the hallway that connected his sleeping quarters from Levi’s.

He tapped on the door and after a few moments of quiet shuffling, Levi opened the door.

“What do you want? It’s not even light out-” Levi was halted by a bear hug, and Jean began to weep in relief.

“ _Thank god,_ ” he kept whispering. Levi smiled weakly and invited Jean into his room, where he helped calm Jean down, reassuring him that it was all a dream.

“I love you, Levi,” Jean announced.

Levi was shocked into silence; after a moment, he answered.

_“I love you too, Jean.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and have a tumblr, reblogging the tumblr post of this is highly appreciated.   
> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
